Like No Other
by myheartbelongstoaboywithalimp
Summary: Valentina Garcia understands the Freak Show better than most people would, of course she has her own reasons for that, but she isn't like most girls. She's liberal-minded, unafraid to speak up and let her opinion be heard, and that's what catches the eye of 'Lobster Boy', Jimmy Darling. What will happen with these two? (Summary is pretty bad. Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the plot or characters or character pairings, then don't read my fic._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own any variation of American Horror Story._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 880  
**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1:**_

 _ **Magical Hands  
**_

* * *

20-year-old Valentina Garcia stood outside of the main tent, waiting for her 8-year-old twin brother and sister to get their snacks, sighing as she did so. "Alejandro! Maria! Hurry up or I'm going to leave you behind!" Valentina teased them by taking a few steps in the direction of the entrance and in what could be considered light-speed. Both Alejandro and Maria were by her side with their popcorn and fairy floss.

"We're ready to go!" Alejandro smiled brightly, while Maria nodded, already eating her cotton candy.

Alejandro and Maria were fraternal twins not identical. While they shared the same button nose, black hair and cinnamon coloured skin, their eyes were completely different. Alejandro had light caramel brown eyes like their father, Miguel, while Maria and Valentina shared their mother, Catalina's genetics and were graced with her vivid jade green eyes. Valentina's hair was more of a dark chestnut brown, like her father, and while she had the same button nose as her brother and sister, her lips were full and shaped, unlike her father, who's nose was crooked from the many fights in his youth and his lips were thin, his face angular and masculine.

Valentina took their hands and walked in with them and they took their seats in the front row, as other viewers started to file in until it was completely full.

The show started promptly and Valentina smiled as she looked to see the excited grins on her little sibling's faces. Her smile somewhat dimmed when she heard one of the viewers behind her making fun of the performers who went on stage for their physical differences.

"Vallie! Vallie! Look!" Alejandro tugged on the arm of her jacket and he pointed at the lady with a beard and he giggled. "It's a little like _Abuela_ 's!" Alejandro started to giggle uncontrollably, thinking he was so funny. Valentina shook her head and mussed his head, making him cry out indignantly.

"Don't make fun of _Abuela_." Valentina went on to scold her little brother teasingly in Spanish quietly as not to disrupt the other audience members, while Maria rolled her eyes, giggling and turned her attention back to the show.

 _"Hey, Arpía, shut the hell up!"_ One of the audience members behind Valentina whispered rudely, he glared at Valentina who looked back calmly, though the fire in her eyes blazed.

"I will _not_ be spoken to in that way." Valentina whispered. "Nor, do my brother and sister need to hear your warped ideals and disgusting comments. I'd appreciate it if you'd please refrain from saying such things and remain silent until the end of the show." Valentina turned back into her seat as the man stared at her, bewildered. His mind couldn't comprehend that a _woman_ had just spoken so freely toward him. His wife would _never_ be so liberal minded. He always made sure of that, with his belt.

And to Valentina's expectations, the man kept silent until the very end of the show, what she didn't know was that the performers on stage and off, near the audience had heard the entire thing and tried so very hard to keep their mirth in check at how easily this young Spanish girl had easily ripped away this man's right to speak.

 **(A/N: An _arpía_ is derived from the Latin word _harpiya_ and the Greek term: Arpuia. The first meaning is: harpy. Second meaning is: bitch, vixen or shrew. I have used the second version for a more powerful effect.)**

Near the end of the show, the juggling by the man they called _'Lobster Boy'_ had coaxed Maria into a snooze, her head falling onto Valentina's shoulder, to which Valentina slipped off her jacket and covered her baby sister with it, mesmerized by the man who watched her every move and with one last juggling trick, he took a bow and spared a glance for Alejandro and tossed on of the juggling balls to the boy who caught it swiftly, beaming from ear to ear as he looked up at the performer and bowed his head respectfully to which Jimmy bowed back before taking his cue to exit the stage.

The show ended and Alejandro couldn't stop talking about the _'Lobster Boy.'_ "Vallie! I want to meet him! I want to thank him for giving me his ball."

"All in good time." Valentina smiled, carefully maneuvering Maria to her left arm which was stronger than her right, her jacket still shielding her little sister from the cold air as she slept peacefully and with her right hand, she took Alejandro's and they searched for that particular performer until they came across the trailers of the performers and Alejandro suddenly let go of her hand, to which he proceeded to bolt away from her. "Alejandro! Come back here!" Valentina growled, walking quickly after him, as not to jostle Maria.

"I found it, Vallie!" Alejandro grinned and before Valentina could stop him, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Alejandro! He could be resting! You could be acting very inconsiderate right now."

"But how do you know if he is?" Alejandro challenged her to which Valentina already had a retort but the door opened and a grinning Jimmy Darling stood in the doorway.

"It's okay. I had just come from the show, he wasn't interrupting anything." Jimmy reassured before he knelt down so he was eye to eye with Alejandro. "You're pretty brave coming here to see the show. Most of what people see hear, they think it's scary."

"I don't! I think it's so cool!" Alejandro grinned and lifted his hands to show Jimmy the ball. "I came to thank you for the ball!"

"Oh, you're welcome. A little prize for not being scared and for being good to your. ." Jimmy looked up at Valentina, trying suss out what their relation was. Valentina smirked and her shoulders shook a little from mirth as she mouthed: _'sister,'._ Jimmy's face lit up with recognition and his dark eyes turned back to Alejandro, ". .sister."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll never lose it." Alejandro gushed and Jimmy stood, ruffling Alejandro's hair, to which the young boy giggled and said, "I think your hands are cool! I wish I had hands like that!" Alejandro looked up at Valentina, who smiled lovingly at her little brother.

Both of her siblings were open-minded and they welcomed everyone of any race, creed, gender or physical deformity with an open heart, just like she had been taught by her parents.

Jimmy stared at the young boy before a large, happy grin took over his handsome face. "Thanks, kid." He then turned his eyes to the beautiful woman holding her sleeping sister. "And what about you, Miss? What did you think of the show?"

"I thought it was amazing. I loved every second of it. You were my favourite act. My second was _Ma Petite._ She's beautiful." Valentina smiled happily.

"I just want to say, thank you." Jimmy said, seeing the confused look on her face. "For putting that guy in his place, he had no right to say any of that stuff, about you or about us, especially in front of children, so I'm glad someone was there to keep him quiet." Jimmy smiled, thankfully at Valentina.

"Was I really that loud?" Valentina asked, blushing a soft pink.

"No, not really, but you were in the front row, so those of us that were near the stage or on it, heard you. You made quite the impression."

 _"Ay dios mio!"_ Valentina started to laugh gently. "Well, I'm not one to put up with things like that. I don't like it when those that don't understand, criticize what they'll never get a full grip of. Anyway, we should probably head back, my father is probably looking for us right now. We better go."

"Will you come back sometime?" Jimmy asked, hopefully, looking down at Valentina with hopeful eyes.

"You can count on it." Valentina assured.

Jimmy smiled and watched as Valentina and her little brother made their way down the road, to which Alejandro turned around and waved excitedly. "See you again, mister!" Before running to catch up with his big sister.

Jimmy closed the door to his trailer and faced him Mum. "You see that, Ma. Did you see that?" He said excitedly, taking her hands in his.

"I sure did." Ethel smiled as she saw the excitement on her boy's face. The siblings seemed genuine enough, but there was doubt that remained that wouldn't be fully released until that girl proved herself to Ethel.

(..)

Valentina, Maria, Alejandro and Miguel made it back home safely. Maria had been transferred to her father who put her to bed as well as Alejandro who hugged his big sister. "I had the best time! Thanks Vallie!" He said, before running after his father. Valentina smiled, before finding her mother in bed, reading a book. Valentina sat on the edge of the bed and caught her mother's eye. Catalina smiled brightly and signed her thoughts: _"Did you three have a good time?"_

Valentina nodded and signed back, _"It was wonderful, Mamá. Though one of the men behind us thought it was a good idea to call me an Arpía."  
_

Catalina frowned and signed in frustration. _"In front of the babies? Did you give him a piece of your mind?"_

 _"I sure did. He didn't speak for the rest of the night."_

 _"That's my girl."_ Catalina smiled lovingly at her beautiful daughter. _"Anything else happen?"_

 _"Well, one of the performers, a juggler called 'Lobster Boy' gave one of his juggling balls to Alejandro as a prize for not being scared of the show. Alejandro wanted to thank him personally, you know how he is, so he took off and found the man. Mamá, he is too handsome for words. He thanked me for standing up for them and for myself. They heard me in the front row, because they were near the stage where I was. He wants to see me again."_

 _"That's wonderful, mí amor."_ Catalina smiled brightly. _"We'll all go tomorrow. I'd like to thank this boy for making my babies happy."_

Valentina's heart started to race with the anticipation of seeing Jimmy again and she smiled brightly. _"Sounds perfect, Mamá. I'll let you sleep. It's getting late. Goodnight, Mamá."_

 _"Goodnight, mí amor."_ Catalina wrapped her daughter in a sweet hug and Valentina pressed a kiss to where her mother's ears would be if she were born with any, before taking her leave, bidding her father and brother goodnight before getting dressed and sliding into bed herself. _  
_

The excitement over seeing Jimmy again gave way to exhaustion and in a matter of seconds, Valentina was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the plot or characters or character pairings, then don't read my fic._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own any variation of American Horror Story._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 978**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **A Reason.**_

* * *

Valentina and her family walked towards the large tent, where the show was about to begin. They quickly made their way to the ticket box, where one of the workers was. They paid for five tickets and proceeded into the tent, sitting close the back, since  
the front and middle had already been taken. Alejandro and Maria beamed at their parents, gushing about how much fun they had the last time. While Alejandro signed rapidly to his mother while he spoke to his father, Catalina smiled adoringly to her  
two youngest. Miguel quietened them down as they show began and took his wife's hand, smiling at her gently as they both had their eyes on the stage. Valentina was in the row before them, oppositeher mother and as Ethel came on the stage and  
started to introduce the act, Valentina looked at her mother and started to sign, to which Catalina nodded, keeping her attention divided between her daughter and the performer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight, we have wonders, curiosities, laughs and scares! Now please, help me by welcoming the Amazon Eve and her wonderful companion, Ma Petite." The large lady came in, with a bright smile with the world's smallest woman, who  
waved and smiled at the crowd. The audience ooh'd and ahh'd and the vast physical difference. Catalina sat forward and watched with avid fascination while Miguel kept his stoic expression but in his eyes, there was the same curiosity while the other  
members of the audience were a lot more vocal about their opinions. Valentina was glad that Catalina couldn't hear their negativity.

Act after act that Valentina signed for her mother, until Jimmy was called on stage for the second time in a week, to which both Alejandro and Valentina sat straighter and she signed to her mother. _"This is him."_ Catalina nodded and their eyes  
turned to the stage just as Jimmy came out and showed his hands to the crowd. Alejandro smiled and tried to wave at him, Valentina giggled at her brother's enthusiasm as Jimmy started to juggle, having seen a lot of kids coming through. That was when  
he saw enthusiastic hands waving at him and he saw that they were attached to Alejandro, and smiled, doing a few complicated tricks, to which the children gasped and clapped.

His eyes slowly moved to see Maria, who was awake, a man next to her, and a woman next to him, their hands weaved with one another as he then spotted Valentina who turned from her mother, to look up at Jimmy, smiling brightly and he did a couple more  
tricks before taking his leave.

The show soon ended with a song from Elsa Mars, but Valentina wasn't listening, she was impatient to get out of her seat and to find Jimmy.

When the show finally ended. Valentina lead her family out and she signed to her mother, _"Would you like to meet him?"_

Catalina smiled brightly and signed, _"I would love to meet the man who made my Valentina's heart race."_ Valentina blushed bright red as they walked toward the trailers, where they saw Jimmy talking with the bearded lady. Jimmy turned to see Valentina  
and he smiled as the two performers walked to them.

Valentina turned her eyes to Ethel and she smiled happily. "Hello, I'm Valentina, it's nice to meet you."Valentina lifted her hand to be shook, to which Ethel responded, giving it a quick shake, her eyes doubtful and guarded around the pretty girl.

"I'm Alejandro, and this is my twin sister; Maria!"Alejandro spoke up and hugged his little sister, who chimed a shy hello.

"I'm Miguel Garcia, these three are my children and this is my lovely wife Catalina." Miguel wrapped an arm around Catalina's waist, to which she waved and smiled beautifully. Jimmy could see the definite resemblance between Catalina and Valentina.

"Well, my name is Ethel Darling, this here, is my boy, Jimmy, but of course you already knew that." Ethel said, shaking hands with the family.

Alejandro grinned. "He's my friend!"

Ethel smiled at the naivety of the young boy, before turning to the wife who remained silent. "I haven't heard you speak, . Is there something wrong? Ae you ill?" Miguel instantly drew a defensive stance. His wife had been shunned for  
years for having a difference in her physical make-up, and when they had children, it was only worse for them, because they got bullied a lot by the other children. Valentina, Alejandro and Maria all understood the hardships of being a different family,  
but that never stopped them from communicating with their mother. All three were fluent in Sign language, Spanish and English.

" _Papí_ , it's okay. They won't do anything to _Mamá_." Valentina spoke hesitantly, putting a gentle hand on her father's arm and he visibly relaxed.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked, confused, looking to his mother who had the same exact look, to which Valentina turned to her mother.

She signed, _"Ethel, Jimmy's mother, wanted to know why you don't speak. She's not mean, Mamá, but Papí just got a little defensive, they're a bit cautious. They want to know."_ Valentina explained and Catalina nodded and held her husband's hand,  
before brushing her hair back and showed them that there was smooth skin where her ears should be.

Both Jimmy and Ethel looked surprised but they didn't run, or push her around, their looks of shock turned into smiles. "So you communicate with your mother by using your hands?"

" _Sí._ I learnt Sign language when I first met Cat at the circus where I worked, then, when we had children, I taught them as well so they could communicate with her. Even though she can't hear us. She can read our lips as well, but she finds sign  
language is easier for her. Valentina actually translated your show for her tonight." Miguel boasted and Valentina looked away, blushing.

Catalina caught their attention and signed, smiling at Jimmy and Ethel with an infectious smile. "My mother says, _'I have never seen such beauty in a long time. Every one of you with your own big personality. All of it good. Even if I could not hear, I could see. I have never seen my children so happy.'"_ Valentina  
translated and Jimmy stared at her smiling, before looking to Catalina and spoke slowly so she could read his lips.

"Thank you very much. It's nice to meet somebody who appreciates us and doesn't use us." Catalina waved him off and smiled, a silent laugh shaking her shoulders.

"Well, we best get going. Valentina, we're going to go to the car, if you'd like some time to speak with Jimmy, then by all means. We'll wait for you." The rest of the Garcia family bid their goodbyes and took their leave as Valentina stood in front of  
Ethel and Jimmy.

"I think I'll be heading off to bed now, as well. It was lovely meeting you, Valentina. Come back anytime. My Jimmy would be more than happy to look after you."

"Goodnight, Miss Darling. And thank you, for not judging my mother." Valentina spoke from the heart, smiling warmly.

"I only judge those that pick on us, because we're different. I would never turn against someone I believe to be of good heart." Ethel said before taking her leave.

"You really are something, you know that?" Jimmy said, grinning down at her.

"How so?" Valentina asked, a small smile playing on her full lips.

"I mean, I was a bit skeptical at first. I thought you just wanted to string me along. But I saw how happy your brother was when you guys came by the trailer and just now, with your mother, I realized why you were indifferent to all this. You were born  
into a family who loved anybody and everybody." Jimmy said and watched Valentina smile peacefully.

"We are a very different family. But we all accept it and I love being different. It's the best part about me." Valentina smiled, before starting to walk. "Walk with me?"

Jimmy nodded as they strode across the grounds, staring at Valentina, unable to shake the feeling that he had met her before. "Have we met before? I don't just mean last night, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

Valentina shrugged. "I was born in the circus, we moved around a lot, maybe we met in passing. I was getting the same feeling too, something familiar."

Jimmy looked down at her. "So, do you have anything 'freaky' about you?" He asked, to which Valentina grinned and nodded, keeping silent. The young man stared down at her in shock, "seriously? Where?"

Valentina giggled, before shaking her head. "I'll show you one day. When Alejandro and Maria were born, we tried to see if there was anything different, but they had completely bypassed my mother's genetics and took my father's instead and they gained  
his enthusiasm for the show." Valentina smiled brightly.

"Well, can you give me a clue?" Jimmy asked, chuckling, his eyes roaming every inch of her body and face, trying to find anything out of place, but came up short.

"Okay, then. The clue is my eyes. They aren't what they appear." Valentina cryptically answered and Jimmy groaned in frustration.

"I said a clue, not a riddle!" His exasperation made Valentina giggle with glee as she turned to see her father's car with all her family inside. "Time for me to go."

"Are you gonna come back? I still have to figure out what you're hiding." Jimmy teased as Valentina nodded.

"I'll be back and I will not show you until you figure out the clue, _Guapo._ " Valentina raised her hand as she walked away. "Bye Jimmy!"

Shaking his head, Jimmy smiled and raised his hand in farewell. "See you, Valentina!"

Valentina got in the car and strapped herself in, where Miguel started the car and proceeded to drive carefully out of the grounds until they hit the main road. "So, _bello,_ did you show him?" Miguel asked as he drove.

"I gave him a clue about my eyes. I'll tell him in time. It's fun watching him trying to look and find what my oddity is. It's very amusing."

"Well, you have always hidden it well. Not sure why you do, but you have."

"I do it because you and _Mamá_ have enough on your plates, you don't need my problems to add on it." Valentina explained, looking down at her fingers.

" _Mi angél,_ we are parents, it is our job to have your problems on our plates as well. Otherwise we wouldn't be parents." Miguel said, before shaking his head, smiling. "You're a lot like your mother. Independent and trying to lighten everybody  
else's load but your own. You're our shining beacon, my love. But even a beacon needs to stop the light and take a rest." Valentina considered his words thoughtfully, before he spoke again. "When do you think you will go back?"

"Soon, I hope." Valentina said, looking out the window with a happy smile.

Miguel smiled at his daughter's happiness. He knew that if anybody could make her happy, it would be Jimmy and if anybody could get her out of her shell, it would be that show.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the plot or characters or character pairings, then don't read my fic._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own any variation of American Horror Story._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 3, 124  
**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

 ** _Fairy Tales._**

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Valentina's visit and Jimmy was slowly going stir-crazy. He had missed the girl, even though it seemed impossible after only two days of actually being aware of each other's existence. But he did. He had tried to remember what her eyes had to do with anything, but as far as he could tell, they were a beautiful jade green that shimmered in the lights around the grounds.

He had nothing to do today, and there was no show on, so he decided to pop into town at the diner to get some lunch, he needed the outing. He parked his bike in the necessary spot and walked in, taking a seat in one of the tables, careful not to take off his gloves as he waited.

Sure enough, a waitress came by and asked, "So, _Guapo,_ made any decision to what you'd like for lunch?"

Jimmy's head snapped up at the familiar voice to see a smiling Valentina, with a pad and pencil in her hand while her dress was tight around her curvy body. How the material clung to her ample bosom and around her fleshy hips. She had a bright blue piece of material covering her head, and it was tied at the nape of her neck as her hair tumbled past her shoulders, her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Valentina!" Jimmy said, smiling brightly. "Where you been?"

"I'm sorry. I have been busy with my job for the past week. I have tried to set time away so I could come visit you, but _Mamá_ came down with a fever then Maria and Alejandro were also sick. _Papí_ has to work a lot so I had to shorten my shifts to look after them. Now that they're better, I'm making up for lost time. It's been hectic lately." Valentina sighed while looking back to Jimmy with a weary smile. "What would you like to have?"

"Well, I'm glad your Mum and siblings are better. Oh, and I'll just have a can of soda and two chicken and turkey sandwiches with extra mayo, please." Jimmy smiled up at his angel. "Hey, you call me _'Guapo',_ what does that mean?" Jimmy asked, as he saw the blush against Valentina's skin.

"It means, 'handsome' in Spanish." Valentina grinned before winking and taking her leave, to get Jimmy his food as he looked down, feeling as giddy as a schoolboy.

It didn't take long when she brought his can of soda and his two sandwiches and she set them down in front of him. "There you go, _Guapo."_ Valentina put extra emphasis on the Spanish endearment. "Anything else you would like?"

"Yeah, the time of the end of your shift." Jimmy cockily replied, using his charm.

Valentina grinned before looking at his charming grin. "My shift ends in five minutes." She smiled softly before pointing to his food. "You better eat that quickly." She warned and walked away to clean up another table before heading into the kitchen to give the plates to the kitchen assistant who she smiled warmly and thanked

When she walked out of the kitchen, she saw Jimmy stuffing the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth and looked up at her, grinning. "I'm done."

Valentina giggled at his eagerness and took his plate and empty soda can. "Okay then, let me get my coat."

"I'll be waiting right here." Jimmy grinned happily as she walked back into the kitchen, to come out, pulling her jacket on and having trouble getting the arm in. Jimmy laughed softly, before helping her delicately. "There we go, Miss Garcia."

"I can see you laughing at me, but thank you, Mr Darling." Jimmy's entire face lit up in a smile as he held his arm out, which Valentina graciously took and they walked out of the diner, arm in arm.

(..)

"So, let me have a look at your eyes, I'm bursting here." Jimmy said. They were both in the park, his bike resting idly beside them as Valentina laughed gently.

"Okay." Valentina acquiesced before looking up into Jimmy's eyes as he studied them intently.

"They look so familiar, like I've seen them before. ." Jimmy mused, while Valentina watched him silently. "I don't want to come across as rude, but they look similar to a dog's. Like they look almost normal, unless you take a better look. Are you wearing contacts?" Jimmy's nose was bumping against hers from how close he was studying her.

"Maybe," Valentina smirked as Jimmy sighed in frustration.

"It's not that is it? Damn it!" Jimmy growled as Valentina giggled and laughed at his exasperation.

"Come on. It's getting late. Do you think you can take me home?" Valentina asked softly. "If you need to be back at the show, I understand. I'll catch the bus." Valentina offered to which Jimmy shook his head vehemently.

"No, I can drive you back! No problem." Jimmy reassured her before mounting his motorbike and starting it. "Hop on." Valentina did as she was told and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Now you're going to have to direct me to your house."

"Easy peasy!" Valentina said and told him every turn and street he had to go on until they made it to her home, which was rather plain but it looked warm and cozy, the two stories that accompanied the nice lawn and the picket fence. Valentina climbed off his bike and looked at him, wondering why he wasn't getting off. "Come on, come inside." She made a sweeping gesture that meant for him to follow her.

Jimmy stared at her, dumbfounded. "You serious?"

"Of course. Now come on!" Valentina ordered and Jimmy smiled, turned off his bike and hopped off. Valentina opened the door to the fence and let Jimmy through as she closed it and the latch closed down with the force that the door swung back itself when Valentina let go.

Miguel opened the door, having heard Valentina's voice and he smiles when he saw Jimmy and he hugged his daughter lovingly. "Evening, my little cub."

 _"Papí!"_ Valentina scolded her father, who just laughed and turned his attention to Jimmy and held out his hand. The young man slipped off his gloves to shake Miguel's hand firmly.

They all walked inside and Jimmy gazed at the warm house before him. It was cozy and sweet. The furniture was worn from extreme use, but the entire house was quite modern and spacious, with various photos with different frames hung on the walls and displayed random surfaces.

"Where's _Mamá_ and the other two?" Valentina asked.

"All three of them are resting. Alejandro and Maria have just fallen asleep. Your mother has been asleep for a while. I wouldn't go waking them." Miguel warned, to which Valentina nodded. Miguel turned his attention to Jimmy who gulped softly. "You don't touch my daughter in any way, not in this house." Jimmy nodded frantically.

 _"Papí!_ You're scaring him!" Valentina scolded, crossing her arms as she pinned her father with a hard glare who just brushed it off.

"I'm laying down the law, cub." Her father spoke clearly. His eyes turned to Jimmy. "No funny stuff of any kind, Jimmy. I'm trusting you." Miguel pointed on long masculine finger at the younger man, who raised his hands in surrender.

"I wasn't even thinking that, Mr Garcia." Jimmy said truthfully. He wasn't going to use his flipper action on Valentina, not unless she wanted it. And it probably wouldn't happen with her father, sick mother and sick siblings in the house.

"Good man." Miguel said and looked up at his daughter. "Okay, I feel better now. You can show him." Miguel walked into the living room and Valentina called out.

"You embarrass me too much!"

"That's also what a father does, embarrasses his children." Miguel called from his seat, as Jimmy snickered.

Valentina mumbled something in Spanish as she took Jimmy's hand and lead him upstairs. "There's something I want to show you."

(..)

Valentina pulled out an old photo album and they sat in her own love seat, set against the window, where the sun hit down on them. Valentina flicked through a few pages where she pulled out a photo of a recent Halloween and showed it to Jimmy. "That was last year's Halloween, I went trick or treating with Alejandro and Maria."

Jimmy looked at the photo and smiled happily. "You guys went as wolves? That's actually really cute. And kind of funny that all three of you went as the same thing. Didn't you want to be something different?" Jimmy asked as he looked at Valentina, who smiled softly and stood, untying the ribbon that separated her bangs and her fringe from the rest of her hair and when she pulled it off, there were two silvery wolf ears that instantly perked up from either side of her head.

"They knew I was going to bare my oddity for the world to see for the first time and they wanted to support me. I was very nervous."

"Wait, you're half wolf?" Jimmy asked, looking at her protruding ears as they moved and quirked slightly. They weren't fake.

"Yes. One moment," Valentina said, walking into her wardrobe and she shut the door gently, before she walked out in a 'home' dress which was soft pastel blue and turned around, so Jimmy could see the small hole that her mother had cut out expertly so her long bushy tail could freely breath, with the same silvery fur with black woven into the silver colour. Valentina also took out her contacts to which her full wolf-like eyes were shown and her teeth were bared as she smiled and when he paid attention, her canine teeth were slightly longer and pointed than a normal person's. "This is why my Father calls me 'cub'. Because when a wolf has babies, they're called cubs and my Father started calling me that when I was a child and it stuck, I guess."

"Wow, Valentina. . .you're beautiful." Jimmy whispered, taking in her wolf-like appearance before standing to take her into his arms and she went willingly. "How in the hell do you hide ears and a tail?" He asked with a crooked grin.

"Trust me, it's a pain my ass and it hurts a lot. But I manage. My teeth and my eyes are probably the easiest. Nobody notices the teeth unless I point it out and as for my eyes, the contacts are a little bit filmy so they hide it." Valentina explained with a smile.

Jimmy nodded and his conjoined forefinger and middle finger brushed against her cheek gently. "You're the most beautiful freak I have ever met in my life."

Valentina smiled brightly. "I'm glad you accept me." Her eyes started to water and Jimmy smiled kindly, wiping away her forming tears.

"Come on, none of that now." Jimmy cradled her to his chest and rocked her side to side as she cried happily. "No tears."

Miguel knocked on the door and heard his daughter sniffle. Worried, he opened the door to see the heartwarming scene before him: His beautiful daughter, bared all of her oddities to a man she only knew for two days and he was holding her, soothing her as she cried in joy.

"I see you're in good hands, my cub." Miguel spoke before the pair jumped away, Jimmy floundering for an excuse to which Miguel held up a hand. "You're a good man, Jimmy. I know you won't take advantage of my girl. I could see that when I met you." Miguel smiled at Jimmy who offered a smile back, while Valentina slid out of Jimmy's embrace and vaulted into her father, who cradled her tightly, his shirt soaking her tears. "How would you like to be a part of the show, my darling? I know you don't want to hide anymore. Your mother and I have spoken about it, and you know what it's like, you lived in a circus. How about we take you to the show and you can show everyone just how lovely and extraordinary you are?"

Valentina looked up at her kind father with wide eyes, a big smile on her face. "Are you certain, _Papí_?"

"Of course I am! It's time you lived your life." Miguel said and put his finger on her lip before she went to speak. "And your _Mamá_ and I will be fine to handle ourselves, as well as Alejandro and Maria, we have enough money put away to live handsomely well into our elder years and to start Alejandro and Maria in life. You shouldn't have to fret over us, _mí amor._ You're twenty-years-old, it's time you started to live."

Valentina's smile stretched into one of pure bliss as she hugged her father tightly. "Oh, _Papí!_ Thank you!" Jimmy watched her and smiled happily, even though his heart raced wildly at the thought of seeing her every day.

(..)

During the evening, Catalina and the twins were feeling much better and soon they were off to _Fraulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities._

Her family waited outside the tent while Jimmy introduced Valentina and soon, Jimmy took her hand and smiled reassuringly before leading her in the tent. Valentina took a deep breath and entered the the tent where Elsa Mars was waiting skeptically.

"My dear, Jimmy tells me that you have an oddity of sorts?" Elsa spoke with a thick German accent.

"Yes. I was born with certain wolf characteristics." Valentina spoke gently, her hands shaking with nervousness as she looked over at Jimmy who kept smiling at her reassuringly.

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it and it's not a lie. Show me your oddities." Elsa waved her hand, as if she was already bored.

"My teeth for one, my canine teeth are longer than any normal person's. And my eyes resemble that of a wolf or a dog's, however you perceive." Valentina explained, but Elsa just looked unfazed.

"Nobody is going to pay to see some extra long teeth and green eyes, my love. Anything else?" Elsa spoke rudely and it was starting to grate on Valentina's nerves when she exhaled sharply, a small wolf-like growl erupted from her chest and Elsa straightened slightly as did Jimmy. "Did you just growl at me?" Elsa asked.

Valentina looked away blushing before she looked at Jimmy who was trying not to laugh and to save herself from further embarrassment, she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground, making Jimmy's mouth drop as she undid the ribbon, hiding her ears and she took off the contraption which hid her tail and she slid it through the hole which her mother and herself made together in all of her 'home' clothes and undergarments to which Elsa's eyes widened as she looked upon the very real ears and tail with shock and wonder.

"Oh, my darling girl. You really are. . you do. ." Elsa was unable to speak. "Oh, _Liebchen,_ you are beyond beautiful. Words cannot describe how beautiful you are."

 _"Gracías,_ Miss Elsa." Valentina said as she pulled her clothes back on, pulling her tail through the hole but left the ribbon off, sighing in relief.

"Here, you earn your keep by putting on shows. You're hired." Elsa said, smiling at the beauty before her as Valentina curtsied gracefully and Jimmy walked her out, once they were out of her tent, they embraced tightly.

"Cub, did she hire you?" Miguel asked as her mother signed the same thing, her two siblings looking up at her anxiously. Valentina could hardly speak, all she could do was nod. Her family came rushing toward her, enveloping both Jimmy and Valentina in big hugs.

Catalina signed to her daughter. _"I am so very proud of you,_ _mí corazón. You are finally opening yourself to the world. My beautiful darling girl."_ Catalina wiped at her tears and then at her daughters, sniffling gently.

Valentina signed to her mother. _"I love you, Mamá."_

Catalina's eyes filled with tears once again and she pulled her daughter in for a tight, tight hug.

Soon, mother and daughter pulled away and Valentina knelt down to hug Alejandro and Maria who cried into her shoulders, blubbering in Spanish how they would miss their big sister, to which Valentina smiled, with tears rolling down her cheeks, reassuring them in their foreign tongue that she would always be here and they only had to ask their father or mother if they wanted to see her.

Catalina turned to Jimmy as she signed to him, Miguel translated for her. "Catalina says, _'You better keep my daughter safe and sound and you better not hurt her. She is a wonderful woman who has a gorgeous and pure soul. If anything happens to her and I find out about it, I will come down here and give you a Latina beating.'_ " Miguel chuckled as he continued, _"'You're a good man, Jimmy. I know you will take care of her.'"_

Jimmy smiled and took Catalina's hands into his own and spoke so she could read his lips. "I will always take good care of your daughter. I will protect her from harm and I will always make sure she's safe." Catalina's answering smile was infectious.

It wasn't long before the family had to leave, because it was late and the twins needed to go to bed and Valentina waved to her family from their car as they drove away.

Jimmy put a warm hand on her shoulder and Valentina turned to look up at him with a big, loving smile on her face. "Ready to unpack into your new home?" He asked gently and Valentina nodded excitedly.

"I can't wait to meet everyone." Valentina gushed.

"And they all can't wait to meet you, Val." Jimmy agreed and they walked hand in hand toward the trailers and tents, where Valentina's life is just about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the plot or characters or character pairings, then don't read my fic._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own any variation of American Horror Story._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 2, 708**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

 ** _It Starts._**

* * *

It had been a year since Valentina joined the show and while they amassed more viewers, they were still in need of more money to keep the show afloat. Valentina was well loved within their freak community and whenever somebody from the show came up to her after it all and made fun of her, they were all there to have her back, including Jimmy who was very protective.

It was breakfast already and Valentina was sitting down where Meep was in her lap as she ate. Meep was cradling a live chicken, who clucked and groaned in his hold, but he didn't bite the head off like he normally would. After one particular mishap, Valentina calmly, as she was wiping the blood off her dress, softly explained to Meep that he shouldn't bite the head off the chicken while he was in anybody's lap, because they wouldn't like it. It was then, that Meep saw Valentina as a mother and he always went to her when he had a problem or was just in need of a cuddle. Valentina, even when she was doing something, would drop it all and comfort Meep, just like the mother he saw her to be.

Jimmy came into the tent and saw the sight and smiled gently. He loved the way she treated Meep like the child he was. He didn't really get the attention he deserved and while Jimmy always tried to make time for him, he was very busy around the show, setting up, preparing or cleaning. "Hey there, you two." He greeted them as he got a plate full of food before taking a seat next to them.

"Meep! Meep! Meep!" Meep chorused, giggling as he looked at Jimmy and he bounced in excitement and both Valentina and Jimmy smiled at the small guy.

"Yeah, buddy." Jimmy grinned happily, patting Meep's shoulder before he took a bite out of his food, looking up to see his beautiful wolf. Meep slid off her lap to go do his own thing and Jimmy looked at her while she also turned her gaze to him, her eyes had lightened over the course of the past year and seemed even more wolf-like and her canine teeth had become longer and now, all of her oddities were noticeable and couldn't be mistaken for normal.

She truly looked like a human-wolf hybrid and she was plain sexy.

Jimmy bit his lip as she stared at him with those smoldering eyes as they both ate, making Paul sigh in frustration. "If you two are going to make eyes the entire time you eat, why don't you just go back to the your trailer and romp?" Paul sighed, making Valentina blush and giggle, unaware of what her and Jimmy were doing as she looked away, with her head down and she started to eat again, finishing her food quickly.

Jimmy shoved Paul playfully before finishing his own food, making Paul chuckle and he patted Valentina's hand in apology to which she smiled, which was the only answer Paul needed as he went back to his food. Both Jimmy and Valentina walked out of the tent before washing their plates and Valentina went back to her trailer to change as Jimmy followed her. When the door to her trailer closed, he slid his arms around her waist, pressing hot kisses against her neck.

"Jimmy, its morning," Valentina whispered, gasping gently as Jimmy suckled on the sensitive spot on her neck, right below her ear.

"So? It don't matter baby. We've done everything we need to. The twins are gonna give a fine performance tonight and everything's gonna be good. We have no need to do anything around here apart from keeping this place spic and span. It's a lazy day today, let's spend it with each other. Preferably on the bed, beneath the sheets." Jimmy charmed her.

Valentina turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingertips against his face. "Such a charmer, Jimmy Darling."

"Only for you, Val Garcia." Jimmy smiled, his hand sliding up to cup her cheek. She responded by leaning her face into the palm of his hand, smiling warmly.

"Damn right, only for me." Val grinned, before pulling him close by his shirt and she kissed him passionately, her chest reverberating with a sexy growl that turned on Jimmy instantly.

His hands slowly slide to the zip of her dress and with a little bit of fumbling and with Val's sweet guidance, her dress pooled at her ankles as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and slide it down his shoulders until it joined her dress on the floor. Jimmy's tongue brushed against hers and they both clutched at each other tighter. Jimmy's hands slid to her bra and he ripped it in half easily as he palmed her large breasts.

"Jimmy, that's the fifth bra this month." Val updated, smacking his shoulder gently as punishment as she grabbed his shirt and ripped it in half with all her might. "How does it feel?" She asked, staring up at him expectantly.

Jimmy bit his lip and shrugged off the ruined garment as he grabbed and laid her on the bed, sliding off her panties before getting his own pants and boxers off, joining her on her bed and he pulled the covers over them. "You're forgetting I'm a guy. I don't care for a ruined shirt." Jimmy grinned as Val's laugh turned into a gentle moan as he slid his hand down her taut stomach until he found what he was searching for.

"Jimmy!" Val's moan ripped through her throat and she ran her hands around his back, her nails slightly digging into the skin before sliding up into his hair and gripping the brown locks.

Jimmy grinned before his lips trailed from her neck, up her jawline, across her cheek until they found her lips and they kissed deeply as Jimmy swiftly positioned himself and he thrust forward, Val's mouth opening in a silent moan as Jimmy let his head fall into the crook of her neck, biting gently at the sensitive skin as he groaned gently.

(..)

An hour later, Val and Jimmy were pulling their clothes back on, stopping to kiss every five seconds.

They stumbled out of Valentina's trailer, giggling and their arms around one another.

"Aren't you taking the others out for lunch at the diner?" Val asked, resting her head against Jimmy's shoulder as he nodded.

"Yeah, aren't you coming?" Jimmy asked, rubbing her shoulder sweetly.

"Can't. I have to help your mother with the arrangements for tonight's show. I told you last night." Val reminded.

"We were busy last night. And you're too nice for your own good." Jimmy defended himself before pulling her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"So you've said, _Guapo._ " Val smiled happily, looking up into her lover's dark eyes. "When can I expect you back?"

"Well, we shouldn't be gone long, baby. It's 12 now, so expect us back at 1."

"Okay, _mí amor._ "

"You know, I'm surprised. Normally, we would have spoken about that detective that we. . took care of." Jimmy said, pulling her closer.

"He shouldn't have called us freaks. Or tried to take the twins away. I don't care for his life when he spent his last remaining moments disrespecting my family." Val spoke clearly, making Jimmy sigh in relief. She didn't hate him. "You know, I think Dot has a crush on you." Val mused, looking up at Jimmy's shocked expression.

"Yeah. Whenever you're nearby, she can't take her eyes off you." Val giggled. "Reminds me of me, when we first started dating."

"Well, we'll just have to tell her, I'm off the market. I've already found my forever." Jimmy grinned and then laughed at Val's eye-roll.

"Too cheesy for my taste. I prefer my men spontaneous. Not like a romantic movie that's been played on repeat." Val teased and she giggled gently as Jimmy's arms tightened around her slightly.

"Spontaneous, huh?" Jimmy mused as Val smiled and nodded. He bent down and kissed her lovingly, his lips moving against hers seductively until he pulled away gently, fixing his hat as she leaned in for more and he chuckled, kissing her again. "How about later tonight, we do something spontaneous?"

"We do it every night Jimmy, and sometimes we even squeeze it in the day." Val said. "Not that I'm complaining."

Jimmy bent down and whispered in her ear. "I didn't mean in the trailers."

Val gasped and giggled, blushing bright pink. "Now that's spontaneous."

"I'll see you later, baby." Jimmy smiled a big, bright smile and pecked her lips, to which she returned and smiled her own big grin, fangs and all.

"Be safe!" She called out as he walked and she waved.

"Always!"

(..)

Val helped Ethel set everything up for the show tonight which took half of the time and Ethel took Val's hands into her own. "You're so good for him. I haven't seen him half as happy as he is when he is with you." Ethel smiled gently at Val.

"He's a wonderful man. I'm glad he chose me. You raised a fine man, Ethel. He has a beautiful heart." Valentina took Ethel in her arms. "You're about the new Strong Man, aren't you?"

"Oh, you can see right through me, can't ya?" Ethel asked, before patting Valentina's back and taking a step back.

"Jimmy has the same look when he's worried." Val said. "I have a bad feeling about that man."

"And your feelings would be right. Valentina, you have to stay away from that man. All he does is create trouble."

"Yeah. I noticed. Ever since he got here, I've had a bad feeling. All I want is for Jimmy is to be safe. I know how he is. He's very protective."

"You're a good girl. I'm glad you gave him the time of day."

"I'll gladly give him the rest of my life." Valentina said, smiling. "It looks like we're all done here. I'm going to take a quick rest. You should too. Luckily, Dell isn't here to piss us off some more." Both women laughed gently as they walked out together and went to the prospective homes.

20 minutes had past until Valentina's trailer door had been blasted open and there stood a furious looking Jimmy with two black eyes.

" _Ay dios mio!_ Who's done this?" Valentina screeched, running to him and helping him onto her bed.

"Dell. The asshole."

"I'm going to tear him apart!" Val growled menacingly, running out of the trailer and she came back two pieces of half-frozen meat and placed them over Jimmy's eyes. "Don't move them, it'll help the swelling go down and hopefully not let you look like a panda."

Jimmy smiled softly at her joke, before taking her hand. "Thank you."

"Always." Val whispered, before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips which he returned. "Just lay down and rest. Have you told Elsa?"

"Yeah, she knows. She agrees that we gotta get him out."

"Good. Sooner rather than later." Val agreed. "I'll be back in a bit." Jimmy nodded and lay back against the pillows, letting the cold meat do its job.

Valentina walked out of her trailer and closed the door, a loud snarl resonating deep in her chest, her eyes wild as she bared her fangs; her anger starting to get the better of her.

"Miss Valentina?" Val heard a soft southern twang and she took a few deep breaths and she turned, keeping her anger in check.

"Dot. Bette." She greeted, trying to still her shaking hands.

"Is Jimmy alright? We heard about the fight." Dot said, looking toward Jimmy's trailer, worriedly.

"He's in my trailer. He's laying down with meat over his eyes so the swelling will go down and control the bruising. I really want to find Dell." Val said as her hands clenched into shaking fists.

Dot saw the obvious anger etched in Valentina's face but there was also overwhelming concern for her love. She was worried to death about Jimmy, to which the more cynical twin sighed, resigning to her fate that Jimmy would never look at her, the way that he looks at the gorgeous woman-wolf hybrid. "He'll be fine." Dot reassured Val who nodded, gently and smiled at Dot and Bette, who smiled back.

"He's very strong. He's not going to let something like this get him down." Bette said with a big optimistic smile on her face and took Valentina's hand.

"I know. Jimmy is one of the strongest people I've ever known. It's just. . .I hate that man, for what he's done to Jimmy. He thinks he can push us around just because he has physical strength in abundance. He's never met a group like us." Valentina said, smiling at the twins with a warm smile. "Thank you, Dot and Bette. I better go and check on Jimmy."

Both twins nodded and smiled softly, watching the woman walk into her trailer and close the door behind her, before she stuck her head back out and looked at the twins. "Oh and tonight, we'll all be there, cheering you on, girls!" Then the door closed once again to which the twins smiled again and walked to rehearse.

(..)

That night, both Valentina and Jimmy were cuddled in the bed of his trailer, not making love nor fooling around, just cuddling, looking in each others eyes.

"You know we could go in the country, have a beautiful farm with enough acres for those that want to leave with us can come and we can build them some nice houses. We've both been saving. I could get you that horse you want and we could have beautiful lobster handed and human-wolf hybrid babies." Jimmy grinned as Val giggled before she touched his cheek.

"What's brought this on, Jimmy? I know you want to go. But I haven't heard you talk about it in such detail." Val asked, her dark, perfectly sculpted brows pulling together in a frown.

"We both know that the show is going to go under and if that ever happens, then not a lot of people who rely on this place will have anywhere to go and I want to be there for them. I want us to have a life and our children to have a wonderful life, when we decide to have them." Jimmy maneuvered so Valentina lay down flat on her back and Jimmy rested his head on her chest, laying across her, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

"I'll let you decide when the time is right. I will never push you or nag you. When you feel like it's time to go, my bags will be packed and we'll leave first thing." Valentina reassured, running her fingers through his tousled hair. "You know I'd never force you to choose."

Jimmy nodded. "I know baby."

"I'm worried about Dell, well, not worried _about_ him. I'm worried for us. He's bad news." Valentina whispered, scared.

Jimmy lifted his head to meet her otherworldly eyes and his lobster hand cupped her cheek in reassurance. "He'll be gone tomorrow. I promise." Valentina nodded, nobody residing in the show had been ready for what about to happen the following morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the plot or characters or character pairings, then don't read my fic._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own any variation of American Horror Story._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 2, 901**_

 **BOLD:** _Lines spoken in the actual episode._

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_

 _ **A Threat.**_

* * *

Jimmy sat outside on the small table, reading a newspaper. He had woken up before Valentina and had covered her in the blanket, letting her sleep when the police came. _'Finally.'_ He thought in relief. Dell would be gone by the end of the day.

After explaining himself to Elsa, he asked the question Jimmy had been waiting to hear, **"Which one of these tents belongs to Dell Toledo?"**

 **"What?"** Dell asked, storming toward the policeman like a raging bull.

 **"That one over there!"** Elsa pointed towards it.

After some commotion, to Elsa's and Jimmy's surprise, the badge wasn't in Dell's tent, to which the policeman started to search the grounds.

 **"Is this what guilt looks like?"** Dell asked, walking towards Jimmy, who looked confused and worried. **"Tragic, isn't it, when a plan breaks down?"** Jimmy started to walk toward Elsa before Dell called him again, **"Jimmy. There's no way the cops are ever going to find what you left behind in my trailer."**

Jimmy's heart instantly raced as he heard a feminine scream.

Valentina.

"Stop! Let me go!" The cop that had grabbed her, forced her out of the trailer and shoved her hard and she fell to the ground, scraping her knees on the random pebbles and she yelped.

"Val!" Jimmy called out, running up to help her, cradling her small body to his chest, protecting her. "Are you alright?"

Valentina nodded, though she knew she was in pain, her knees had been ripped open and her palms all scratched up. "What's going on, _Guapo_?" Val asked, curling into her love.

 **"Found it, sir!"** One of the policeman walked out of Meep's trailer, carrying the small man who whimpered and shook in the taller man's terrifying grip. All of the freaks turned and Valentina gasped. **"It was under his bedroll."** The officer threw the badge to the lead officer and his face hardened as he showed the badge to Elsa.

 **"This is Detective Bunch's badge."**

Elsa shook her head. **"I'm shocked, Officer. Shocked."**

Valentina tried to get out of Jimmy's tightening hold, to get to Meep, to comfort him as he reached toward her, his eyes filling with tears.

 **"Take this freak to the station."**

Meep was dragged to the car, whimpering. Val could tell he was terrified and she tried to reach for him. "Jimmy! Let me go!" Jimmy refused and kept a tight hold on her, trying to soothe her while Dell looked at the both of them with a smug look, further angering Val and she snarled loudly at him.

Dell took a cautious step back from the enraged woman but grinned and chuckled. "Might want to put your bitch on a leash."

"Shut your goddamn mouth!" Jimmy yelled, seeing red. Nobody talked about Val like that.

Dell chuckled as Jimmy, Val and Elsa walked to see Meep looking straight at them from the back window, his hands pressed against the glass.

Valentina couldn't take it anymore and buried her face in Jimmy's chest, sniffling as he ran his hands up and down her back, sharing a look with Elsa.

(..)

Valentina was walking by the Big Top when she heard a crash. **"Jimmy!"** Ethel's worried voice could be heard.

 **"Not Dell! _Meep!"_** Jimmy's voice was slurred and Valentina ran in to see mother and son clinging to each other by the arms. **"He's not going to be able to spend the night in jail, Mama."** Jimmy's voice was barely a whisper, but Valentina heard him clearly. **"He's not tough. He's just weird."** Jimmy's sad smile brought tears to Valentina's eyes, but what broke her heart was what he said next. **"I gotta. . .I have to tell them everything."** Ethel shook her head as Valentina sobbed, running to him. **"I'm sorry."** Jimmy kissed Ethel's cheeks before turning to Val, and he pulled her in a tight hug.

She didn't care that he stunk of booze, she tried to push him toward the other exit. "Please, Jimmy. Don't!" She pleaded, rambling in Spanish as her emotions became higher and desperate.

"I love you, baby. Always will." Jimmy pressed a loving kiss to Val's lips and he stumbled toward the main entrance.

 **"Tell who what?"** Ethel asked to Jimmy's back. **"Jimmy? Jimmy!"** Jimmy pressed on and Valentina ran after him, grabbing his arm as he tried to shake her off, but she refused to let go.

"You turn yourself in, then I'm going with you!" Val threatened, to which Jimmy rounded on her.

"Don't even think about it!" He slurred, trying to seem threatening, ordering her. "You go back to your trailer. I'm going to get Meep out. That's what you want."

"You don't get to order me around when your intoxicated, and we'll get him out, but I will not allow you to take his place!"

Jimmy waved her off as they heard a car coming up the entrance and they dropped a bag before driving off without a word of explanation.

Valentina, Jimmy and Ethel stared at the small bag before he knelt down and unwrapped it, to find Meep's bloody and beaten corpse. Valentina screamed in horror as the tears ran down her cheeks and to the dirt floor as Jimmy released a blood-curdling scream. Val dropped to her knees as Jimmy fell into her, sobbing. Ethel pressed a hand to her mouth in shock, before running a hand over his shoulder in an effort to comfort her distraught son.

The other members of the show came running up, displaying their shock and pain at the sight of the once cheerful Meep, reduced to nothing but a bloody mess.

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Valentina, his entire body shaking with the scream he emitted before burying his face in her neck, sobbing brokenly as Valentina could hardly speak but she kept running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his shoulders.

(..)

Halloween was Valentina's favorite holiday, but this year, she wouldn't be able to enjoy it as she would have last year. Both herself and Jimmy were caked in dirt as they were digging a small grave for Meep. Val had to wipe her eyes every five minutes from the tears until they finished and she dropped her shovel before barreling into Jimmy, holding him close.

"None of this, is your fault. Do you understand me?" Val said, taking his face in her hands, forcing his dark eyes to make contact with her wolf green.

"Meep died because of me." Jimmy whispered.

"No. He didn't. Those assholes in jail did. Dell killed him. Not you." Valentina said before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. Jimmy neither confirmed nor denied but they both held hands as they walked toward the Big Top and Valentina sat at the one of the chairs, trying to ignore the festivities going on around her, resenting how easily they all were enjoying themselves while Jimmy and herself had been digging a grave for their beloved friend.

"Where have you two been?" Bette asked, while Dot looked at the tired and distraught couple.

"We were digging a grave, for Meep" Jimmy answered, perspiration making his skin glisten in the dim light as he watched his family celebrate Halloween as if nothing happened. **"He was a child. They all are."** Jimmy mused, looking at each and every one of his family and friends. **"I can't protect any of them."** Jimmy turned his dark eyes to his dirty and weary partner, gazing upon the pure beauty even when she was covered in dirt and sweaty. "I can't protect my Val."

Dot's face turned into sorrow as she looked at the despondent expression on Val's face and the defeated look in Jimmy's. He thought himself a failure and Val turned her eyes to him, tears accumulating. "You can't blame yourself." Dot said, while her sister shook her head in agreement.

 **"Why not? They needed a leader and I failed them."** Jimmy glared before walking to go join Valentina, to which she put her arms around him and he soothed her, trying so hard to keep his anger in check as he watched everyone around them have fun. It was cruel, in his eyes, to be partying while Meep would have to buried later in the day.

Val burrowed her head in the crook of his neck, to calm herself down before she let her anger rip through her self control.

 **"STOP! STOP IT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ALL?"** Dot screamed as the freaks instantly stopped what they were all doing. **"Meep is dead! Don't you care?"** Dot stared at each and every one of them with blazing anger. **"You're being disrespectful!"** Her eyes turned to Valentina and Jimmy. The young woman had lifted her head to look at Dot, the anguish in her eyes shown clear as day. "Look at how much pain Jimmy and Valentina are in! Meep looked up to Valentina as a child would a mother! How do you think she's feeling, with the thought that she had just witnessed a friend she treated as her son, dead?" Dot scrunched up her fist in anger as Val hid her face, her body shaking as Jimmy soothed her, rocking her body back and forth. **"We should remember Meep by working even harder! Maybe dedicating the show today to his memory."**

 **"The show?"** Paul asked, incredulously.

 **"It's Halloween."** Eve added, as if that made all the explanation.

Ethel who had just walked in, spoke. **"No freak performs on Halloween. Any idiot knows that."**

 **"It's not fair, they didn't know about that superstition."** Jimmy spoke bleakly while Val listened silently.

 **"It's not superstition."** Ethel reprimanded her son as she sat down. **"It's true."**

 **"What is?"** Bette asked, softly.

 **"Why we don't perform on Halloween, on accounts of Edward Mordrake."** Eve explained and Valentina tensed instantly upon hearing that name, her entire body shuddering as she stood instantly.

"Baby?" Jimmy asked, looking at the obvious fear etched on her expression as she ran out of the main tent, to everybody's surprise, including Jimmy's. He was about to get up and go after her, before his mother started to speak and he saw her pour a drink.

(..)

After a shower and dressing in her undergarments, she wrapped a silk robe around herself loosely before heading back to her trailer, pulling on tight shorts, her tail freely wagging on its own as she pulled on a top, the sleeves off the shoulder and paused around her midriff, a deep purple colour as she lay on her bed, trying to repress awful memories of Edward Mordrake during her time in the circus when she was 14.

A sudden knock on her door made her cry out in fear, before she asked. "Who is it?"

"Baby, it's me." Jimmy answered on the other side of the door before opening it.

"I could be indecent one day when you open that door without me giving you allowance into my trailer and everyone will see everything I am." Valentina joked, hoping to lighten the desolate mood that had settled over them, and to her happiness, Jimmy cracked a smile and chuckled, before he walked in and pulled her close, hugging her tight.

"Are you okay? I know that stuff about Mordrake scares you." Jimmy worried over her, his hands wrapping around her waist, to which he felt her shrug.

"I'm okay." Valentina said, before pulling back to look into his eyes. "Is it time?" She asked, to which Jimmy nodded and both sighed, before kissing lovingly. For strength as they walked out of her trailer and walked to where they had dug Meep's grave and she stood beside Jimmy, where Eve, Ma Petite, Paul, Suzy, Salty and Pepper, Toulouse and Cara all stood around Meep's casket.

 **"Halloween was Meep's favorite holiday,"** Jimmy started, **"he loved to dress up."** Val nodded, smiling gently at the memory of last year. **"Hear the screams of the kids, when he'd sneak the occasional chicken head in their bag of candy."** A collective laugh erupted around the group. Eve was trying so hard to keep her emotions in check, to which Valentina held her hand out and squeezed her hand, smiling at Ma Petite sadly who reached over and touched Valentina's cheek, who nodded, before turning back to Jimmy. **"It was the only day he felt like he could be one of them."** The group were passing around a brown paper bag full of chicken heads as they all took one out and she let out a shaky breath. **"But we know this man. And he wasn't one of them. He was better."** Val nodded as Eve passed the bag to her and she took out a dismembered chicken head before she passed it on to Jimmy. **"We'll all miss you, Meep."**

Paul took a drink out of his flask, which was full of alcohol. **"Here's to you Meep, it's a little something to lighten the load as you walk through the valley of the shadows."** Paul handed his flask down as they all threw their chicken heads on the casket to commemorate his life.

As the flask was handed to Jimmy, he poured his portion of the liquid on the casket. **"Amen."** Jimmy concluded as he passed the flask to Valentina.

She took a breath before sniffling and speaking in Spanish, _"Nunca te olvidaré, mi ángel. Disfrute de su vida en la gran Freakshow en el cielo." **I will never forget you, my angel. Enjoy your life in the big Freakshow in the sky.**_ Valentina took a tentative sip, before handing it to Eve.

As they all grabbed their shovels, Valentina saw a yellow cab driving toward them as soon as Jimmy and Paul spotted it too.

Jimmy impaled the shovel in the ground and Valentina took his hand as they walked to the taxi.

The taxi driver got out of the car and opened the trunk, taking out feminine bags. **"We're closed."** Jimmy said, sounding exhausted as they saw a blonde woman with their back toward them. **"There's no show today."**

The woman turned, but Jimmy was hardly impressed as she flashed a dazzling smile at him. Valentina knew that a smile like that meant she was wanted something and she was ruthless in getting it. **"I'm not a customer."** She spoke, charmingly, but all Jimmy did was pull Val closer, he could feel the rumbling in her chest. **"I'm looking for a job?"**

Jimmy just looked tired. **"Here? You made a mistake, you don't belong here."** Jimmy said, as Val looked at the ground, envious of the woman's beauty.

 **"I came all the way from Philadelphia. My name is Mystic Miss Esmeralda. I'm a fortune teller."**

Jimmy and Val looked at each other. Valentina had told him a lot about fortune tellers and how all of them looking into a job at circus or freakshow were usually frauds. "Well, _Guapo._ We have a seer in our midst." Valentina spoke as Miss Esmeralda turned her eyes to the wolf woman and tried to contain her utter mortification at the sight of Val.

Valentina turned her eyes to Maggie, before smiling, showing her fangs. "I'm Valentina Garcia, welcome to the freakshow." Val held out her hand as Maggie was extremely hesitant, to which both Jimmy and Val noticed but she shook her hand.

(..)

Valentina and Jimmy showed Maggie to Elsa's tent, and Val waited outside with Jimmy, who put his arms around her waist. "Did you see the way she was looking at you? I didn't like it."

"It's alright, _mi amor._ I'm used to it." Val said, smiling softly. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon, alright?" Val said, while Jimmy nodded.

"Just be safe, baby. That killer is on the loose." Jimmy said, before kissing her softly and lovingly.

"I will be." Val smiled before walking away, toward the woods.

Maggie had seen the kiss and recoiled in disgust. _'How could anybody want to kiss that thing?'_

(..)

Valentina was walking in the woods of a path she knew well. She had walked it a thousand times, what she had not known was the dangers that Jimmy had warned her of, was stalking her without her knowledge.

Val got as far as she could, when she saw a glimmer of silver in the short distance. "What-" before she could utter anything else, Twisty raised on of his juggling clubs and hit her with it. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious as Twisty lifted her up and carried her back to his trailer, and set her down in the cage where the other two of his captives, looked at the unconscious woman with sadness. She had been taken as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the plot or characters or character pairings, then don't read my fic._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own any variation of American Horror Story._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 4, 658**_

 **BOLD:** _Lines spoken in the actual episode._

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

 _ **My Hero**_

* * *

Valentina woke up in a cage, with three other people, with her hands tied behind her back and she tested the bonds, and sighed in defeat. They were too strong.

She slowly lifted her head, hissing in pain at the dull throbbing that seemed to pinpoint to a lump at the side of her head, she could feel the dried blood that had dripped down her face from the open cut. Cursing in Spanish, she lifted her eyes to see the two young boys and woman about her age. "W-what is this place? Where am I?"

"You're in the killer's trailer." The young woman said, looking down at the beautiful freak, not recoiling in fear as she once would have. "The one they put a curfew on the whole town for. He's a clown."

"Are you all okay?" Valentina asked, scooting closer to the strangers.

"As good as we can be. We haven't had food or water in days." The little boy said, tears erupting in the corners of his eyes.

"We have to get out of here." The teen boy said and Val nodded.

"I agree. We need-" Valentina's sentence was cut short when the trailer door was thrust open and Twisty the Clown showed himself in his horrific costume. Val gasped, scooting back a little more.

Twisty turned his eyes to her and glared at her, staring daggers at her ears and tail, before unlocking the cage and he bowed, before turning his back. Val slowly stood, before nodding to the girl and she quickly ran out of the cage and shouldered the clown to make his stumble. She jumped out of the trailer and took off running for the road, screaming as loud as she could, with Twisty hot on her heels.

He had made up his mind, the magic trick they were going to perform, would be on her, nobody would miss a freak.

(..)

Jimmy and Maggie were walking, sticking close to the shadows when they heard a female scream, it was full of terror and fear. Both Jimmy and Maggie hid behind a thick bush when he saw Val, blood dried on the side of her face as the terror on her face was obvious, with the clown chasing her.

Jimmy immediately went to run for her, but Maggie pulled him down. "You wanna die too?"

"Listen! That is the love of my life. I don't care what you believe my intentions are, but if you are as good as you say you are at predicting the future, you'll damn well know that I'm a loyal man and she's my future. I don't care the slightest bit for you in any kind of romantic way. Valentina's the only one I love and I'm not going to sit around and let her be the next victim on that deranged clown's list. I love her more than words can say, now divine that in your crystal ball!" Jimmy growled as he turned back to see Twisty picking her up off the ground, having knocked Val out and was carrying her back where she had disappeared from.

"Shit," Maggie whispered as she followed Jimmy, feeling slightly perturbed. She'd need another approach to gain his trust, because he was her best bet to becoming trusted in the freak community, and getting the money her and Stanley needed to last them a lifetime.

Jimmy followed the clown's footsteps and both Maggie and he stopped at the trailer, careful not to be seen or heard. When Jimmy climbed on the trailer to see inside, he saw the captured kids he had heard about on the news. **"Holy shit!"** Jimmy whispered, before walking back to Maggie. **"Those are the kids, this is the guy. This is the killer."** Jimmy whispered, his heart beating a million miles a minute.

 **"He's a maniac!"** Maggie stated the obvious, horrified.

 **"We gotta get the cops!"** Jimmy whispered, but he was struck in the head by the second clown and Maggie was shortly after, unable to call for help.

The second clown removed his mask to reveal to be Dandy Mott. **"Time for the real Halloween show to begin."**

(..)

Jimmy awoke to the sound of off-key tunes from what sounded like a children's piano toy.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, creatures of all kinds, children of all ages; you nasty little brats."** Dandy introduced. **"Welcome to the greatest show on Earth!"** Jimmy stared at his bound hands, before quickly turning to the two clowns who put on a sick show. **"Meet, my lovely assistant,** the wonderful woman/wolf hybrid from that freak show."

Jimmy saw Valentina whimpering, tears running down her cheeks, stuck in a makeshift box and she had gag so she couldn't speak. His heart raced. He then caught sight of the three kids and Maggie all in a line as an audience. Dandy touched Valentina's head before tugging on her wolf ears and she screamed in pain, to which Jimmy tried to get the ropes off his hands and feet, desperately trying to untie himself to get Valentina out of there and kill those two sick bastards.

 **"And my accompanist, the amazing Mr. Clown!"** Excited piano tunes went off at the introduction of the clown and Valentina sobbed, looking at Jimmy who was desperately trying to get out of the bonds, looking at her. **"I've always wondered how this trick was done,"** Dandy patted his hand on the box, **"haven't you?"**

Without noticing, Jimmy was able to free his legs.

 **"Let's find out!"** He said, before turning back, to grab the saw and Valentina screamed in fear. He put it to the box and she screamed louder, sobbing, trying to get out of the box.

He started to saw, which made Valentina scream and Jimmy roared. **"LEAVE HER ALONE!"** Valentina couldn't scream any louder as Dandy kept sawing and Twisty continued to bang at the keys. Jimmy finally freed his legs as he ran toward them and used his bound hands to use all of his strength and punched Dandy in the face. He fell to the ground, unmoving as Twisty stood, staring at the freak with wild eyes, before turning to the audience and clapped, to which all four of them clapped.

Jimmy bit the knot and loosened it, getting the rope off before lifting the lid and cradling Valentina out, looking at her, checking to see if she was okay, before screaming. **"Everybody, run! RUN!"** At his words, they all ran and Twisty grabbed Jimmy, putting him in a headlock and Val roared, launching herself on his back.

"Let him go!" Valentina screamed, sinking her fangs into his shoulder and the clown cried out in pain. Dandy grabbed Val and did the same, putting her in a headlock before she slumped against him. They both laid them down in the trailer before Dandy, seeing the green mist, took off.

Val slowly regained consciousness as she heard an English accent that made her blood run cold. **"Don't stop now, we came for a show."**

(..)

 **"If I have to ask you a second time, I fear it will be less polite. Remove your mask."** Edward Mordrake commanded, standing in front of the clown with cool elegance.

The clown looked uncertain before he did as he was told and revealed the grotesque disfigurement that he had long since covered, moaning in protest, considering he couldn't form words. Valentina hid underneath the window, shaking and pale. **"Calm yourself. Focus your mind and I will understand you. Begin at the beginning."**

To Valentina, he still sounded like a corpse that had risen from the grave, but Mr. Mordrake seemed to understand him. **"Ah, the world in flames. People were in need of clowns and laughter."**

Valentina hid her face, trying so hard to keep the memories away, she wasn't scared of Mordrake, he was polite and understanding to her, but she associated him with her bad memories and when she saw his second face, she heard it speak, heard the evil things it would whisper to Mordrake. She had heard more than what she intended and at the tender age of 14, she cried for the ghost, cried for the suffering he always endured.

She was afraid of the face and when she had looked out the window, she saw that face and it recognized her and started to whisper once more. She was more than afraid.

Valentina was terrified. **"Never cared for dwarfs, power mad; the lot of them."** Mr. Mordrake commented. **"So they drove you out?"** The clown continued to moan and Valentina looked at Jimmy, who was still unconscious and she tried to wake him up.

"Jimmy?"

 **"It's a sad tale, isn't it? A pitiful one. So noble. So misunderstood. Tell me about the children."**

"Jimmy!"

 **"From what, did you save them, I wonder?"**

Jimmy slowly came to, lifting his head as he looked up to see Valentina, who put a slender finger to her lips, indicating for him to be quiet and she pointed outside. He shot up, realizing where he was and Valentina shushed him quietly.

 **"I have met many, a craving killer, many a sniveling coward in my time, but every one of them could admit the blackness in their own hearts when the hour came. You have caused the demon to weep."**

The clown mumbled as Jimmy sneakily lifted his head to see what was going on. **"Stand up, clown!"**

Valentina heard the raspy voice and her heart raced and she screamed involuntarily, clutching her head. _**'You are the one.'**_

Edward Mordrake turned and stabbed the clown again and again, Jimmy gasped and turned back to Valentina, who was clutching her head as if in pain, before he turned back to the strangers. They all gathered around the dead clown and Mordrake extended his hand. **"Come, brother. Join us."**

The clown stood and his face was normal. The ghosts all put their hands on him before walking away, as it seemed to the trailer. Jimmy grabbed the scissors and the door opened, and he shielded Valentina as Edward Mordrake came in and looked at the couple. "Calm yourself, young man. I have found the soul to accompany me to the roam the nether-realm. I do not wish to take you nor your lovely companion." Jimmy looked confused as Edward Mordrake came closer and shifted his intense blue gaze to the familiar girl. "You have grown, young girl into a beautiful lady." Edward spoke with a soft smile on her face.

"How do you know, Val? Who are you?" Jimmy demanded. "Answer me!"

"You will not speak to me in that tone, boy." Edward Mordrake snapped at Jimmy.

"Remember how I told you that I lived in a circus for a while?" Valentina spoke, her voice shaky as she started to perspire. Jimmy nodded, turning his gaze to her. "I was fourteen and our leader didn't believe in the superstition of Edward Mordrake, and I was young, so I took any example. We performed a show, but later that night, while I slept, Mr. Mordrake visited me and woke me up. I told him my story and he said that I was not the one. But before he disappeared, I caught a glimpse of his second face." Valentina's eyes welled with tears as Jimmy looked at her, horrified. She took a shaky breath, before resuming. "It spoke to me. The legend was true. It was a demon. It spoke of things that were only in Hell." Valentina broke out in heartbreaking sobs and Jimmy abandoned the scissors and took Valentina in his arms.

"This young girl, shed tears of sorrow for my demise. She spared a place in her heart for me, she wept for the suffering of listening to the pure personification of Hell being whispered into my mind for all eternity. Not a single person had ever heard the demon's true voice, only what I chose to reveal. This poor girl had heard the words of evil and she wept for my soul." Edward Mordrake finished, looking at Valentina with a warm expression. "I have never met an individual with such pure heart or soul. I would never harm her." Mr. Mordrake spoke, before turning his back, and Jimmy saw the second face and it was everything his mother described. "I will leave you now. And to remind you; do not perform on Halloween." Then he was gone.

It was then they heard the sirens and Jimmy pressed soft kisses to her forehead. "It's okay now, baby. The cops are here." Val took a deep shuddering breath before turning to look up at Jimmy and she smiled, a flood of relief coursing through her body and took his face into her hands.

"Hi," Val whispered and Jimmy chuckled, pulling her close and kissing her deeply and lovingly, no words needed.

(..)

It was morning and the cops were all around the scene as Jimmy and Valentina were still embracing against the police car as they spoke to the officer. "So you never got a good look at the masked clown, who was going to cut you in half?" The cop asked, handing some hot coffee to Val who refused and handed it to Jimmy.

"No, I was in the box and I was kind of panicking, it was hard to get a good look."

"They were both dressed as clowns?"

"Yeah, both of 'em." Jimmy said, wrapping an arm around Val as he took a sip of the coffee.

 **"Did you hear anything?"** Another officer came out of the trailer, looking at Jimmy. They both recognized him. The officer that took Meep.

 **"One talked, the other one didn't say a word."** Jimmy spoke blankly.

 **"Would you recognize his voice if you heard it again?"** He asked, his eyes on Jimmy, looking sympathetic, but both Jimmy and Val had their guard up.

Jimmy shook his head. **"It was muffled through the plastic."**

Valentina looked over to where Maggie was, who was talking to another detective.

 **"The clown was killed here, did you see what happened? Nobody would blame you if you had to defend yourself. Killing a maniac like that would be a public service."** The officer stated and Jimmy looked up at him as Val bristled.

 **"I didn't see anything."** Jimmy lied.

Valentina heard the other detective praising her. **"Important thing is, you brought those kids back, alive. Way I see it, you're a hero."**

Maggie shook her head. **"No, Jimmy's the real hero."**

Val couldn't argue with that.

 **"I didn't do anything special."** Jimmy said.

 **"I like you, kid. Humility is going to take you a long way."** Jimmy looked unfazed, as Valentina stared at him hatefully.

 **"Detective, why don't you write your name down so the reporters can spell it when I talk to them. I wanna tell them about the real hero."**

The Detective looked at Jimmy confused. **"You pulling my leg?"**

 **"The real hero, is the person that got killed at the police station after you arrested him. Meep didn't deserve to die, and somebody's gonna pay for what happened to my friend."** Valentina backed up Jimmy's words with a low, menacing growl, her eyes flashing in rage as the Detective looked at them with fear.

"Meep was a child. He treated me as his mother and as such, you wouldn't know the pain we all felt when Meep was thrown at Jimmy's feet. Imagine the agony we felt when we saw Meep, laying there, beaten and bloody by your inmates." Valentina snarled. "You knew he was incapable of murdering Detective Bunch, yet you wanted to satisfy your own warped goals and tell the press that you found the killer. When the real killer, is there." She pointed to the dead clown, saving her friends with a single point and Jimmy was proud of his girl, while enraged at the injustice that Meep had been delivered.

The Detective looked at them, before walking away as Jimmy spat.

(..)

Jimmy and Valentina found his bike and had pumped it full of gas as Jimmy ran his hands through her soft hair, looking at the blood drying down the side of her face. "That was a very brave thing you did, baby. " Jimmy said, pulling her face and he touched his forehead to hers. "You're a hero in my eyes."

"I didn't do anything. I got caught trying to." Val said. "I almost got sawed in half. _You_ saved me from that, remember."

"Yeah, but you know what you did, you got that second clown distracted and got the others to run before he went after them. He lost sight of them, considering their all safe."

"Nice try, but we both know who the real hero is." Val said, smiling as she cradled his face in her hands. "You, Jimmy Darling, are their hero and you'll always be mine." Val said, leaning up and captured his lips in a tender, deep kiss. "I love you so much." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Val. I'm so glad you're alright and in my arms. You have no idea how worried I was." Jimmy whispered, tears in his eyes as they dropped and splashed against her bare shoulder.

"Now, now. No tears, _Guapo."_ Val whispered, kissing his neck before they paid for the gas and gained some semblance of control over their emotions as they mounted the bike. Jimmy started it and Val wrapped her arms around his middle tightly, letting the breeze hit her face and ruffle her hair. She always loved the motorbike. It made her feel free.

"Val! I have to tell you!" Jimmy yelled over the roar of the bike and whistle of the wind.

"Yeah?" Valentina answered, pressing her head into the space between his shoulder and neck.

"Maggie tried to. . well, flirt with me. Said she knew every guy's intentions and basically tried to get me to agree with her that she had a pretty face."

"What did you say?" Val asked, oddly calm about the situation.

"I told her, that the only type I'm in, is with wolf ears and a tail, light green eyes and beautiful smile and rocking body, with even more a stunning personality. They have to be Spanish and go by the name: Valentina Garcia." Val grinned and Jimmy smiled in return. "I saw you running from that clown. I was going to get you, but she stopped me, so I said that you were the love of my life, and if she was as good as she said she was, then she would know that I'm a loyal man, and that my future is with you and that I didn't remotely have any kind of romantic feelings for her." Jimmy finished.

"Okay." Valentina said, resting on him.

"That's it? You aren't mad?" Jimmy asked, confused and shocked.

"I am mad, but only at her for thinking she could get her nails into a man she knows that is in a relationship, but she is incredibly beautiful, a lot of men would be dying to be next to her, but I know you wouldn't have taken the bait she offered. You told her exactly what you felt and you never took her challenge. You _are_ a loyal man, Jimmy. No matter what your past may say." Valentina pressed a kiss to his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder as he smiled crookedly and they drove home.

Maggie was already there, due to having been driven by a police escort which was fine with her and after talking with Elsa and giving her boss the lowdown, she went to her tent to wash up and rest, desperately needing it.

Elsa waited patiently for both Jimmy and Valentina and she sighed in relief as they came in sight on his motorcycle, and they stopped in front of the dining tent. Elsa ran to them and pulled them both into a large hug. "Oh, my darlings! I'm so glad you're safe!" Elsa pulled back to look at their tired faces, and she caught a glimpse of the blood on Valentina's. "Oh, my sweet girl." Val smiled tiredly.

"I'm alright, Miss Elsa." Val said, before turning her gaze to Jimmy and she slowly slid off the bike. "Oh, Jesus, my thighs are vibrating." She commented and they all shared a small chuckle.

"And you, darling?" She took a look at Jimmy who nodded.

"All good."

"Esmeralda told us everything, no need to explain." Elsa informed as both Jimmy and Val nodded. **"The camp had a visitor last night."** She said.

Jimmy cast a knowing look to Val before back to Elsa. **"Edward Mordrake."**

 **"He came to you too?"** Elsa asked.

"Something like that. **But he claimed his freak."** Jimmy said, getting off the bike.

It was then they heard sounds of cars and they all looked to see a line of cars showing up to the camp. Elsa whispered something in German before turning back to Valentina and Jimmy. **"They've finally come to run us out."**

The townspeople came out of their cars as Elsa, Jimmy, Val and the rest of the freaks came from around the back.

 **"You, Jimmy?"** The older man asked, and Valentina slowly put herself in front of Jimmy protectively, her inner Alpha female starting to rise. She would protect her mate.

 **"What do you and the rest of this mob want?"** Elsa asked, doing the same as Val, she was protecting her freaks.

 **"We wanted to thank you."** The man said and both Jimmy and Val stopped, shocked.

 **"You saved our son."** The blonde woman said, with nothing but kindness in her eyes and Val slowly moved to Jimmy's side.

 **"You saved our town."** The man added, looking at Jimmy with gratefulness. **"I wanna shake your hand."** He said and held out his hand, Jimmy bristled. Nobody had ever done that, apart from his own kind and when he was taking money from the stand.

"Go on." Val whispered, before gently nudging him in the direction of the man and he walked forward hesitantly and shook hands with the man, who smiled kindly.

 **"Jessie."** The young lady said, before the little girl stood in front of her.

 **"Homemade brownies? I only had one."** Jessie said, justifying her own behavior, and Jimmy took the plate kindly.

 **"Thank you."** He spoke gently.

The young girl looked at Desiree, who smiled and she asked. **"Are you a real lady?"**

 **"Jessie! Manners!"** Her mother scolded.

 **"Oh, that's okay, darlin'."** Desiree placated. **"I'm a lady,"** she flourished, **"and then some!"**

The townspeople started to crowd Jimmy and the rest of the freaks started to mingle and one little boy came out to Valentina and handed her a plate of cookies before hugging her knees. Val sniffled and smiled, kneeling down to hug the young boy tightly as others started to come and shake Jimmy's hands who was smiling brightly. The young boy was taken by his father, who helped her up and shook her hand.

Valentina turned to look at Jimmy, and she smiled brightly. Desiree took the cookies out of Val's hold. "Two babies bee-lining for you."

"Huh?" Val asked, looking at Des, but it was too late and she was thrown off balance and her back hit the ground as her little twin brother and sister bombarded her. "Ooh!" She squealed as she made contact with the dirt ground and looked up at them. "Alejandro! Maria!" She exclaimed from her place on the ground, as they climbed on top of her and hugged her tightly.

"Vallie!" Both screamed in unison, holding her tight. " _Papi_ told us what happened, he read it in the paper." Alejandro said, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Vallie." Maria whispered, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

Valentina sat up and held her siblings in her arms, rocking them back and forth as they cried. "It's okay. I'm here, Jimmy saved me." She said, before whispering in their ears. "Go to him." They quickly scrambled off her before running to the hero to give him twin hugs.

"Here, my cub. Looks like you could use a hand up." Val's eyes watered when she heard that voice. The voice that lulled her to sleep more times than she could count, that voice that (apart from Jimmy's) she felt safe as soon as she heard it. Valentina looked up to see her father, Miguel. She took his hand and he lifted her up, before studying her face, the blood that she hadn't been able to wash off and his own eyes filled with tears, that was uncommon for Miguel and he pulled her in a hug. "Oh my beautiful girl. My beautiful, darling cub." Valentina let out all of her fear, sadness, happiness and grief on her father's shoulder as he rocked her from side to side.

It wasn't until she felt a hand on the small of her back, that Valentina turned and through her tears, saw her mother, with her own tears trekking lines down her aging beautiful face and pulled her daughter in a tight hug, running her hands through her hair, before pressing gentle kisses to her forehead and cheeks.

All three of them walked to Jimmy, who saw them and excused himself, before Catalina launched herself at Jimmy, hugging him tightly and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, before breaking away to sign. Valentina smiled and translated. "She says: _'I could never thank you enough for bringing my Valentina out of her shell, but now I am in your debt, for saving my Valentina. You are a hero, Jimmy. I love you like I would my own children and now I love you even more. I could never thank you enough.'_ " Val wiped at her tears, before Catalina gave Jimmy one last hug, who was still shocked, unable to speak and she walked back to Valentina, to which Miguel took his place in front of Jimmy.

Miguel lifted his hand and opened it in a handshake, to which Jimmy responded, but what neither Jimmy or Valentina were ready for, was the hug that accompanied. "Thank you, Jimmy. Thank you so much. .son." He whispered in Jimmy's ear, before pulling away and cleared his throat in an effort to brig some of his masculinity back as Jimmy was a tearing mess as good natured pats on his shoulders were still being delivered.

"I did what any man when his love is in danger would do. I'd make sure she's safe." Jimmy answered, before turning his eyes to Valentina and smiled a big, carefree smile as he shook hands with Miguel.

Elsa captured the attention of the townspeople and Valentina as usual, signed for her mother. **"I'd like to invite you, to our grand performance, here. In our Big Top. Tickets are available over there at the box office."** Elsa bowed as everybody clapped and cheered.

Jimmy wrapped his arm around Valentina and smiled brightly as they looked at each other, before she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was quick, but for the both of them, it was full of emotion.


End file.
